Amber Shadow
by Inutaru
Summary: What if Ed's and Al's memories were erased after trying to bring their mom back to life? What if they forgot something important...or someone? CAUTION YAOI! EDXAL
1. Pink Rose

Amber Shadow

It was a beautiful sunrise that Ed and Al were watching, they stared at it for some while before Ed saw something.

"Hey Al."

"Yes brother?"

"Who's that?" Ed asked as he pointed to a little girl, no older than seven years old.

"I'm not sure brother"

They watched the little girl walking past them slowly, with a basket full of roses and a pink dress on. When she was passing she dropped one of her roses, Ed picked it up and said.

"Excuse me, but I think you dropped this." He smiled at her and handed her the rose, she looked up at the two of them, all you could see was one of her eyes, her hair covered the other one. She looked at them for a second before she dropped her basket and began to hug Ed. Al watched the little girl's basket spill everywhere, then he looked over and saw her hugging Ed.

"WHOA!" Ed yelled

"What's she doing????" he asked Al

As she looked up at them, her hair fell out of the way of her face and they got a good look at her for the first time. They both gasped, she looked exactly like their mother, her hair colour was the same as Al's and her eyes looked like Ed's.

She got off of Ed and looked at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she began "I mistook you for someone else…" her voice drifted off.

"Who are you?" Ed asked politely as if nothing happened.

"My name is Amber, I come to town every morning to … well I'll show you!" she smiled and began walking off.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Ed and Al Yelled. They walked for five minutes but it felt like and hour because one it was hot and two no one was talking so it was weirdly quiet. The girl who once wouldn't stop talking to them was now deathly quiet, Amber said

"Were here" then turned to the left and stopped in front of two graves. It took Ed a bit to realize where he was, then he saw Al bowing and asked,

"What are you doing Al?"

"Paying my respects"

"To…?"

"Her Parents". Ed looked over and saw Amber bowing to 2 graves and quickly changed his stance from relaxed to respectful.

"Hi mom, Hi dad!" she smiled "I brought you some roses" She began to place pink roses on the graves. When she finished she stood up and said:

"Well I guess I should tell you my story" She began.

"It all happened when I was three, my parents, siblings and I went to bed one night and the next thing I knew I smelt smoke and got out of bed. I looked around to where the smell was coming from… It came from my dad's room, my mom had already died… I...I couldn't get to him because he always locked his door…" her eyes began to water "and my older siblings were sleeping on the couch that night… the whole downstairs was in flames… I had to climb out a window to get free but it was a long way down and when I fell I broke my leg, I tried to get help but…but we owned a farm and the nabours were a half a mile away…"by now tears were rolling down her face " I just had to sit on the ground and watch my house with my family in it go up into flames." She dropped her basket once again and began to cry. Both of the boys were startled by her story because they used to live on a farm before their house burnt down and they only had a dad. All of a sudden she screamed

"I WANT MY OLDER BROTHERS!!!!!" Ed got on his knees in front of her, then he grabbed her into a hug. Surprised and still in tears she hugged him back.

Ed told her quietly "it's Alright I know what you're going through… our mom died when we were little for a while we only had a dad until he died in a house fire…"

"I know someone that will let you stay at her house, if you want."

"Oh thank you… you don't want to know where I've been living. Ed walked back to town with Amber sleeping in his arms,

"_she's soooooo cute…but she reminds me of someone."_

"Brother"

"yes Al?"

"Are you sure that teacher will take her in?" Al Asked worriedly

"Positive Al…Don't you remember how she defended Rath?"

"Right" He answered quietly.

Well that wuz mi first chap. PLEASE REVIEW!!! KyoxTohru


	2. Night Circle

Chapter 2 Night Circle Knock, knock… "Teacher?" Whispered Ed 

"Al…open the door" Said Ed

"Are you sure brother, what if she's not home…and you know how grumpy teacher can get…" All of a sudden the door flew open to revile Izumi's giant of a husband.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the boys screamed

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" he said in almost a whisper. "Do you boys want to wake Izumi?" He asked them.

"No sir." Both of them replied.

He let the two of them in only to find that they already woke Izumi up.

"Ed…Al…and?" she asked while looking like she had died and came back to life as a zombie.

"This is Amber…she has no where to go…" Ed told her.

Izumi's eye's lit up when he said she had nowhere to go, then Ambers big yellow eyes opened and were starring at Izumi.

"Ed…where are we?" She asked in the quietest/sweetest voice in the world.

"Oh Amber your up!" Exclaimed Ed while placing her on the ground.

"Hello" She said, looking at her feet. All of a sudden she burst out

"PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE…PLEASE?" She asked, "I'll pay you!" she said and whipped out her basket and handed it to Izumi's husband.

"Of course you can sweetie…" Izumi began, before she started a coughing fit, blood began to spill from her mouth.

"Don't be afraid," Ed told Amber, but Amber did the exact opposite to what he thought she would do. Instead she walked over to the older women, got on her hands and knees, then slid herself underneath Izumi till she was right below her head. She reached into her pocket and began to wipe away the blood on Izumi's face, Izumi just starred at her as drips of blood dropped on the little girl's face. Izumi got up and wiped the rest of the blood off, then picked up the small girl and gave her a hug.

"Here little one." Her husband gave the little basket back to Amber

"But…" she began

"you don't have to pay us…ok?" he told her softly.

"Ed, Al why don't you stay here for the night?" asked Izumi

"Alright teacher." Answered Ed

"Thank-you for your kindness" Replied Al bowing. Both of the boys walked up the stairs and into their usual rooms.

1:30am

Al awoke from his slumber only to fall from his bed and onto the ground.

"Owwwww" he whispered to himself while walking to the door. He heard something…faint but he heard something. He slowly walked into the hall, and over to the guest room's door. He listened…it sounded like a alchemist was conjuring spells in the room. He slowly opened the door to revile Amber in her pyjama's in a alchemist circle, doing a spell over and over again. He noticed something was wrong with her left arm and leg, he looked carefully then gasped.

"Her arm and leg… there metal, like Ed's, then that means she tried a human transmutation…probably on her dad or brothers."

"Huah!… Oh why won't this work?" she wondered out loud

"It's because you missed a marking on your circle." Replied Al as he walked in the room. Startled she asked

" So what do you know about Alchemy?" she asked

"Only everything, my brother knows." He replied while walking over to her.

"Since when do you do alchemy?"

"Since my older brother Eddie showed me"

"Eddie?" he asked

"Ya my brother, he looks a lot like Ed…that's why I mistook him for my brother"

"I see," he said

"Here" he said adding a mark onto the circle.

"Now try," He told her.

"Ok…HUAH!!!" She yelled and a bunny appeared in front of her.

"Thank you…Al" Amber said happily while hugging the bunny.

Please review!!! I'm waiting till I get over 12 reviews till I post the next chap. Thnx everybody!

KyoxTohru


	3. Night time fun

Al started back to his room when he heard something…."uhhhhhhhhh" 

He started down the hall towards Ed's room and opened it up a tiny bit.

"Oh my god….uhhhhhhhhhhh…." Al watched Ed grasp his manhood and slowly move his hands up and down, he was covered in sweat his hair down and shining. Al started blushing at the fact that there now was a bulge in his pants and he was watching his older brother masturbate. Ed started to move faster and faster till he was breathing hard short breaths. Al, while on his hands and knees slipped into the door making himself tumble into the room making Ed gasp pulling his legs together. "AL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Ed almost screamed.

"I….I…uhhh" Al was speechless and blushing

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY R…!?!" Ed's voice was cut off because of the lips pressed against his, the users tongue begging for an entrance and he gave it until he realized whose tongue it was, he quickly pulled away from his now blushing little brother. "Al? What the hell?" then he noticed the bulge in Al's Pants and got the idea.

"oh…" Ed said and moved towards Al and pinned him against the wall, pressing his lips against his little brother's. Ed started to plant little butterfly kisses down Al's soft neck and slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Al felt his face go red and the bulge in his pants grow harder, his mind said no but his body said go. He blanked out for a sec until he realized his older brother was now naked in front of him, his metal arms somehow felt soft and warm as they caressed his body. Ed slowly ran his cold metal finger over Al's bare nipple making his little brother squirm underneath him and moan in pleasure. Al Felt his breaths grow shorter and heavier as Ed slowly undid his pant's reviling his big pulsing manhood. "Nice size for a runt" Ed said and made Al blush even more. Ed rapped one finger at a time around Al's dick and slowly started to move it up and down making Al gasp for air, then he moved his head down and engulfed the entire dick making Al moan and almost cum right there but Ed had other things planned for him. Ed Began kneading his balls and bobbing his head up and down, he knew his brother had never masturbated before and he was getting his first taste of it. Al dropped to the floor moaning and gasping "E…d…p…Please…do…to me like you do to yourself."

"Take me now!"

That was all Ed needed to hear, he began to lubricate his own manhood with oil while watching his younger brother continue the process by quickening the pace of his hands going over and over his dick. Al threw his head back in pleasure and almost screamed but Ed captured his mouth and started to kiss him, Al could taste his own pre-cum and man it tasted good. Ed lifted his brother and flipped him over so his bare ass was showing. Al lifted himself up and leaned back for maximum entrance. Ed began to slobber oil on Al but hole for he knew it was going to hurt his brother more than him. He entered two of his fingers that were slobbered with lube and began to stretch the younger boy beneath him. Slowly adding more fingers to allow his enormous dick to enter without pain. Al was grunting at the fingers but whined when he felt them leave his little hole, but then he felt the head of his brother dick at his entrance and gave Ed the ok. Ed slowly began to enter the tight hole and heard Al moan in pain and pleasure. He stopped because he didn't want to hurt him.

"Ed…huff…it's. Puff…ok…keep going."

Ed then pulled out almost all the way when he slammed back into his brother making Al arch his back and scream.

"SHHHHHH AL!!!!!!" Ed stopped and waited for any movement…nothing so Ed began to move inside his brother. Frustrated he grunted, "Where the hell is it…"

"Where's what bro…" His eyes blacked out for a sec then he arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure

"Found it," Ed laughed.

Ed started to quicken his pace going in and out faster and faster hitting the spot over and over again that sent chills down his and Al's bodies.

"Ed…I think…I'm…going to."

Ed got the idea and reached around Al's body grasping the younger ones manhood and began to pump along with the rhythm of his thrusts making Al go over the edge and Cum all over the floor, but Ed wasn't done he was slamming into Al body when his body took over making him go faster and faster hitting the spot over and over again. Al was surprised and Cumming all over the floor because his brother wouldn't stop hitting the sweet spot deep inside him. "Ed….oh my god ED!" Al screamed but his mouth was captured once again by Ed's mouth. Ed was kissing Al but still going the same pace he was going until he felt the pressure inside of his dick become too much for him and released inside Al then collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

"That's what you wanted right?"

Al just lied there until he flipped over facing his brother and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Yes it was…Thank-you"

Al got up and left the room.

"What the hell did I just do?…I just fucked my little brother." Ed told himself.  
"Oh well….man am I tired" Ed said and went to bed. But little did he know a pair of little Hazel coloured eyes watched the whole thing.

PLZ Review!!!! Thnx everybody! KyoXTohru


End file.
